


reservations shouldn't go to waste

by remiruen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i dont write angst on valentine's day, this is a twitter thread, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiruen/pseuds/remiruen
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day !!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 47





	reservations shouldn't go to waste

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day !!

"Hey Bo, could you do me a favor?"

Bokuto looked away from the game and at Kuroo, his eyebrows raised in question. "Yeah?"

"Go on a date for me."

Bokuto would've spit out water if he had any in his mouth, but instead his jaw just dropped.

"Woah woah woah, you're dating Kenma. He'd _kill_ me if I made a move on you. And you're not my type dude."

Kuroo shook his head. "I said go on a date _for_ me not _with_ me! I made a reservation at a restaurant a couple weeks ago, but Kenma and I can't make it."

"Okay, and?" Bokuto asked, wanting to know more about this weird favor.

"Kenma's parents decided to come to town for Valentine's Day and I can't get my money back if I cancel the reservation. So I figured if I can't enjoy it, I'll at least let my buddy. Whaddya say?"

Bokuto thought it over for a few seconds, weighing out the pros and cons.

\- Free food at a fancy restaurant  
\- Something to do on Valentine's Day instead of moping around his apartment 

\- He has no one to take

"I'd do it but, I have no one to take," he said, shrugging.

"That's perfectly fine!" Kuroo jumped in, the volleyball game on TV completely forgotten. "Kenma has a friend from high school who totally seems like your type!"

Bokuto hummed. "I can't tell if you genuinely need my help, or if this is just a ploy to set me up on a blind date, but sure whatever. I'll do it."

Kuroo fist bumped him and smiled his cat-like grin. "I promise you won't regret it."

For the past two weeks, the Valentine's Day Mystery Date (as Bokuto called it) was all that was on his mind. He asked Kuroo multiple times for advice on what to wear and how to style his hair, but he was useless. After a while, Bokuto just started relying on his old friend Yukie. At least she had a sense of style. 

After getting the details from Kuroo and advice from Yukie, Bokuto decided to go with a casual gray blazer over a white shirt and black pants. His white-tipped hair would be in its natural wavy tresses, tossed around a bit as to not seem messy. 

After what seemed like an endless week, the fateful day had arrived. Couples walked around him, hand in hand and hearts decorating every single store front. He wore a scarf and coat because of the chilly February weather as he walked to the restaurant where Kuroo's reservation was. 

To say he was nervous was a huge understatement. He was terrified, but the stranger was apparently someone Kenma could trust, so that eased him a bit.

Akaashi Keiji. According to Kuroo's text. 

Black hair, gunmetal blue eyes, and tall, slightly muscular build, but no picture.

He arrived at the restaurant and saw that it was a tall sleek looking building. Inside was beautiful, with a waterfall on the wall off to the side and a ton of plants all around.

Bokuto walked up to the receptionist who sat behind a counter at the end of the foyer.

"Uh, hello!" He said cheerfully nervous. "I have a reservation under the name Tetsuro Kuroo?"

The lady smiled. "Ah yes, you must be Mr. Kotaro Bokuto. Mr. Kuroo informed us about not being able to make it."

She stepped out from behind the counter, wearing a formal black blazer and skirt. "Please follow me up to the top floor. Your date is already there awaiting you."

He followed the lady into the elevator and went up to the 52nd floor where the restaurant was. She showed him to his table, and there sat the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

"Here's your table sir. Menus are already here and if you need anything please call a waiter over. Enjoy your meal and Happy Valentine's Day."

Bokuto sat down across the man. His hands were shaky.

The man looked over at him, and his blue-green eyes pierced his soul.

"Hello, I'm Akaashi Keiji. I'm assuming you must be Bokuto Kotaro?"

Ah, words. How did they work again?

Bokuto cleared his throat. "Yep!" He said, trying to play off his awkward gawking. He could feel his face go red. "That's me. So I heard you're an old friend of Kenma's?"

"I don't know if you can say old," 

Akaashi grinned (and maybe Bokuto's heart skipped a beat.) "Being that I'm only twenty-two."

Bokuto barked out a laugh at his joke, completely shattering the nervous atmosphere.

Kuroo was right. He wouldn't regret tonight.


End file.
